


Worth a Thousand Kisses

by nerdyketones



Series: Eruri Artist AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Erwin Smith, Background Character: Hanji Zoe, Banter, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Erwin is his model, First Dates, Flirting, Levi Has OCD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is an artist, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Tension, Suits, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyketones/pseuds/nerdyketones
Summary: Levi had insisted on one condition from when he and Erwin had first met: He wouldn't have sex with Erwin until he knew he wasn't a shitty person. That agreement causes a chain of events involving traumatizing a tailor, a ridiculously fancy dinner, and the most intense sketching session of Levi's entire life.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Artist AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136342
Comments: 23
Kudos: 211
Collections: Amazing AOT Fics





	1. Chapter 1

Levi shook out his key ring, finding the right one to his apartment. The huge floppy sleeve of Erwin's sweatshirt slipped down to his knuckles in the process, threatening to engulf his whole hand.

The thought of Erwin made him feel light on his feet.

After a burning kiss goodbye, Levi had caught the late bus home. The entire ride he'd fiddled with Erwin's warm sweatshirt. The smell of another man's laundry soap, deodorant, and aftershave made Levi want to snuggle up to the man himself. The sweatshirt was a decent replacement though- Levi could wear it like the world's sluttiest dress. The waistband stopped about mid-thigh.

He then had to chase away thoughts of wearing Erwin's sweatshirt and _nothing_ else. 

The right key selected, Levi went to unlock his door and tensed immediately upon finding it already open. He slid his bag off of his shoulder to hold it by the straps- ready to swing it as a weapon if necessary- before stepping inside. Keys clenched in his other fist, he toed off his shoes, ready to sneak an attack.

He rounded the corner to find Hanji sprawled on his couch, a book on their face. 

"Hanji, what the fuck?!" Levi complained, tossing his bag to the floor. "I was about to beat your ass!"

"Levi!" They said brightly, snatching the book from their face. You're back!" They then yelped and ducked when Levi chucked his keys at them. "What? You gave me a spare, and we said we'd meet at six!" They complained, uncovering their face as Levi got the light. When they got a good look at Levi, dressed in a too big sweatshirt and dotted with hickeys, they gasped.

Mortified, Levi attempted, "Han-!"

"I'm so proud of you!!" Hanji exploded, spinning a dance around his cramped apartment. "I don't even know what _happened_ and I'm happy for you!"

"Ugh," Levi bemoaned, but felt lighter yet. "Stop it."

"You talked to someone besides me!!" Hanji said joyfully. "How did it go? Is he nice?"

"Yes." Levi said, flushing. 

"Just fuck buddies?" Hanji asked intently.

"No." Levi admitted, flushing hotter yet. "Move, I'm hungry." He headed for his kitchen, Hanji practically breathing down his neck.

"I'm not even mad! You look cute in his clothes!" Hanji said brightly.

"I--I'm sorry. It's--you know I'm not one to stand you up. Especially not for a guy." Levi said gruffly. "You were right about him." He selected a packet of ramen. "Also, fuck you; I'm not cute."

"You are though." Hanji countered. "In that huge ass sweatshirt? Fucking adorab- _agh!"_ They whined when Levi whacked them with a wooden spoon. "Ow," They pouted, rubbing their arm where he'd hit them. "What happened to your shirt that you're wearing his clothes?"

_Erwin's eyelashes, the demand in his eyes as he stuffed Levi's shirt into his mouth, holding it there with his huge hand-!_

Levi flushed to his ears. " _Nothing."_ He stressed. "He gave it to me."

Hanji said nothing, raising an eyebrow.

"I was cold, okay?" Levi lied. "Fuck's sake." He started a pot of water to boil as Hanji sat up on his spotless counter. 

"Okay, okay, final question." Hanji could clearly tell he was getting irritated with all of the questions. "Did you get his number?"

Levi felt even lighter than before. "Yeah." When Hanji just smiled, warm and proud, he snatched another ramen packet. "Ugh--wipe that look off your face. Do you want some?"

"Yes, please!!" They chirped. "Also, don't laugh, but I tried drawing dicks while you were gone. Wanna see?"

_Levi, hands bound, tugging at Erwin's sweatpants, asking to see his dick-!_

Levi cleared his throat. "Fine."

"Haha, great!" Hanji scampered off, returning in a second with the book they'd had on their face. It was clearly a textbook they'd rented for a science class, but they'd ignored that to draw dicks in every available space in the margin.

As the water boiled, Levi forced _Erwin's_ dick from his mind and critiqued each one. 

They didn't end up drawing. Hanji stayed for dinner and then had to bail, saying they had a test to study for. They rescheduled the drawing lessons- Hanji dicks, Levi light and shadow- for another time. Once he'd cleaned up his dishes and the living room (Hanji _always_ made a mess), Levi found himself staring at his folio. He'd dumped it on the front table after confronting Hanji. His sketches of Erwin in all his naked glory were within. 

Levi locked the door and picked up the folio. He wavered, but stayed in the living room over his bedroom. With the blinds firmly closed, he sank down on the floor and opened the folio. He almost couldn't believe that they were real- that _he'd_ drawn such a handsome person, beautiful from head to toe. That the same person had eye-fucked him, sucked him off, and been so tender with him at the same time.

He picked up his phone, pulled up a text.

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:03**

He hesitated, heart hammering. What did he say? It was late. He didn't want to booty-call Erwin, but he didn't want him to feel like he'd been used and then ghosted.

**your sweatshirt smells clean**

He sent it without thinking. He'd pressed a hand to his mouth in thought, and the scent of Erwin's sweatshirt had taken control. "Fuck!" Levi hissed, throwing his phone on the floor. “What a stupid thing to say! 'Your sweatshirt smells clean'. What kind of weird comment was that?” He shut his folio, and grabbed the sweatshirt by the hem, considering taking it off.

His phone lit up with a text alert, glowing into the carpet.

Levi snatched it, heart hammering, and checked the reply.

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:06**

**Thank you? I dry clean all of my clothes. The campus facilities aren't great.**

Campus facilities- so he _was_ a student.

Levi read the message again. Erwin either made a lot of money, unlikely as a student, or he was rich as fuck to dry clean _everything_. Still, it was a relief to know that Erwin's clothes would always be up to his standard of cleanliness.

His phone got another text. 

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:07**

**You're still wearing it?**

Levi felt his face burn as he rushed to reply.

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:07**

**its warm, fucking sue me**

He buried his face in the too long sleeves, wishing he could both kiss and slap the shit out of Erwin. When he looked back up, he had a new text.

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:08**

**I could, you know. Although that's really not my style. I'm studying defense law.**

A lawyer. It made sense that he was so articulated and could appear cool under pressure. Erwin had complained about working to keep his thoughts clean while he'd been modeling. The mental fortitude it must have taken not to get hard in front of the whole class spoke volumes to Erwin's discipline and intelligence.

Levi texted his reply.

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:12**

**you'll make a fuckton of money. Artists usually dont.**

The reply was immediate.

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:12**

**Then I'll buy dinner?**

Smooth. Real fucking smooth. Levi glared at his phone.

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:13**

**absolutely not. We go Dutch or no dice**

He wasn't about to make Erwin feel like he had to pay for him. The man replied a moment later.

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:14**

**I promised I would. I'd come off as quite shitty if I broke my word. The last thing I want is for you to think I'm like that.**

Levi huffed, rolling his eyes. His neck felt hot at the reference. His refusal to let Erwin fuck him until he knew he wasn't a shitty person was sensible, but was going to be the bane of his existence.

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:15**

**Fine. I'll earn the dinner**

He didn't get a reply for several minutes. 

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:22**

**Earn it? I'm afraid I don't understand.**

Levi got up and headed for the bathroom to start getting ready for bed.

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:23**

**I'll draw shit for you. Like a business card logo or some shit**

Erwin texted back as Levi was brushing his teeth.

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:23**

**Then I'd have to match the cost of the meal to the cost of your art. What is your rate and/or flat fee for that kind of work?**

Levi nearly choked on his toothpaste. Why the fuck was Erwin such a good person? He was seriously asking what his commission rate was? Had Levi fucking _died?_

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:24**

**It'd be 30-50 bucks depending on what you're looking for. That's enough to cover a dinner**

The reply back was immediate and had Levi sweating.

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:24**

**I was thinking of a fancier dinner. I'll have to commission some more sketches from you to make it even.**

More sketches? Was Erwin going to buy artwork of himself?! He'd be with Erwin, in private, drawing him...naked?

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:25**

**are you fucking with me?**

**If youre joking like that scene from Titanic I will murder you**

Erwin replied.

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 07-Jul-20XX at 23:26**

**I've never been more serious in my life. :)**

Levi glared at the emoji. Was Erwin actually fucking with him? Before he knew what he was doing, he'd stabbed the call button on his phone.

Erwin picked up on the second ring. " _Yes_?"

"You're fucking with me." Levi snapped.

" _While I did find your allusion to Titanic amusing, I promise that I am not trying to get a rise out of you_." Erwin said, sounding amused. " _I will make sure you 'earn' this dinner if you insist that I cannot pay for it._ "

Levi said nothing for several seconds. "When you said 'sketches', did you mean-,"

" _Yes_." Erwin cut him off, tone a bit hoarse. " _As you did before, if that's alright._ "

Levi let out a slow breath, gripping the sink vanity tightly to ground himself. "Of course it is."

Erwin breathed out too- Levi could hear it over the phone. " _I--well then. What is your rate for sketches? Or should we meet over coffee to discuss it?_ "

"Then I'm paying for the coffee." Levi said, heart hammering. Erwin clearly wanted to _date_ him.

Erwin laughed, the sound lovely over the phone. " _Then why can't I pay for your dinner_?"

"Because you said it was fancy." Levi reminded him. "Coffee and a fancy dinner aren't the same price. My rate for sketches is 100-150...depending on what you ask for."

" _What makes it more expensive?_ " Erwin asked.

"What you said. Earlier." Levi felt himself getting hard. "I'd do that to you. Tie you up and draw you like that."

Erwin's breath caught over the phone. 

"I'd keep you hard." Levi said hoarsely. "For as long as it took to get it right."

" _Levi_ _,"_ Erwin breathed. " _I--!_ "

"And--and after I was done?" Levi gripped himself in his jeans, wishing it was Erwin's hand and not his own. "I'd show you that you aren't the only one who's good at sucking dick."

Erwin exhaled hard, a faint moan. " _I_ _f you're willing to do that...I'd pay anything._ " He sounded a bit desperate. It made Levi grind harder against his hand.

"Yeah? Well what if I wanted to do it pro-bono?" Levi panted. "Fuck- I'd even pay to do that to you."

Laughter, strained with sexual tension. " _I'd let you. I'd let you do anything you wanted to me, Levi._ "

" _Fuck,"_ Levi hissed, thrusting into his hand. He was going to cum in his pants like a fucking kid. 

" _Maybe that too._ " Erwin so sounded breathless. " _But I'd have to know if you're a shitty person first._ "

It was Levi's turn to laugh and then gasp when he rutted against a particularly sensitive spot. "I _am_ a shitty person."

" _Ngh. No--you aren't._ " Erwin panted. " _Even if--you are. Don't care. I'd let you fuck me, or I'd fuck you. I'd fucking--beg for you. I'll make you--beg for me again._ "

Levi hissed out a groan, coming hard in his pants at the thought of that glorious submission.

" _Levi_ _-!"_ Erwin let out a muffled groan in reply, and for a moment, both men just panted into the phone. When Erwin caught his breath, he said, a bit hoarse, " _I--I didn't expect that. I'm sorry. I truly want to make you feel comfortable about dinner._ "

Levi barked a laugh. "Fuck you for being so decent. I started it, so relax. We can argue about dinner tomorrow."

" _I'd like that_." Erwin said, voice warm. It made Levi's skin flush at the sound.

"Great." Levi said. "Bye, Erwin."

" _Goodnight, Levi_." Erwin replied. 

After a second, Levi hung up. He exhaled, low and long into the silence of his bathroom.

Fuck. He was head-over-heels for Erwin Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck. He was head-over-heels for Erwin Smith._

The next day, Levi forced himself to focus on his classes. He didn't check his phone. He studied between classes and made himself actually _go_ to class, even the ones he didn't really enjoy. When he was done at four, he opened his phone for the first time all day.

He felt light again to see an unopened text from Erwin awaiting him.

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 08-Jul-20XX at 05:24**

**I meant to ask you to coffee this morning, but I forgot I have court. May I see you this afternoon?**

Yeesh. Five am? Levi felt a pang of sympathy.

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 08-Jul-20XX at 16:12**

**5am wtf Erwin. You must need coffee by now**

He sent back, and tried not to fidget as he waited for a reply.

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 08-Jul-20XX at 16:15**

**Where are you?**

Levi felt himself fight a smile at the reply. Seeing Erwin again made him excited in a way no one had before.

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 08-Jul-20XX at 16:15**

**Humanities building**

The reply was immediate.

**From: Erwin Smith**

**Received: 08-Jul-20XX at 16:15**

**I'll be there in five. Can you meet me at the coffee stand?**

Levi got a brilliant idea, hurrying for the coffee stand to beat Erwin there. He thumbed out his reply as he went.

**To: Erwin Smith**

**Sent: 08-Jul-20XX at 16:16**

**Don't be late**

Levi got there first, and was happy to see there wasn't a line. Feeling smug, he paid for two coffees and waited. The smug feeling disappeared when Erwin appeared in the lobby. The sight of him nearly made Levi hard on the spot.

Erwin was in a full suit, charcoal in color, with a dark green tie against a crisp white shirt. His hair was styled neatly. Paired with a nicer trenchcoat, he didn't even look like a _student._ His serious, somewhat intimidating resting face fell away when he saw Levi. 

With a smile that made Levi's mouth go dry, Erwin came over to him. "Levi," he greeted. He then blinked at the second coffee in Levi's hands.

"Take it." Levi said gruffly, willing his heart to slow down.

"I'll have to pay you back for it if I do." Erwin replied after a moment. 

"It's part of my dinner." Levi thought to say.

"You're impossible." Erwin sighed tiredly.

"I thought you liked challenges?" Levi felt like his mouth was speaking of its own accord.

Erwin looked surprised, and then laughed. He took the coffee. "I--I do. Thank you for the coffee, Levi. How long do you have to chat?"

"My classes are done. You?" Levi asked. "No offense but you look exhausted."

"I am done for the day as well. I am tired, but it is nothing coffee won't fix." Erwin assured him. "Court is always stressful as a student."

"Is that why you're…?" Levi almost reached out and touched the suit. "Is that why you're in this getup?"

Erwin's eyes sparkled, clearly aware that the suit was making Levi's heart race. "Yes. Formal dress is required for court. I take it you like it?"

"It's fine." Levi bluffed poorly. "Come on."

He led an obliging Erwin to one of the many tables crammed into any available space. They were meant for students to study between classes, but most used them to socialize, wait for a class, or work on group projects. Levi's pick was isolated, but with the backdrop of other student chatter muted to a pleasing level.

Erwin sat gratefully, taking a long sip of the coffee. "It's good to see you." He said quietly.

"Yeah. You too." Levi said. "Do they let freshman into court? You don't look that young, but I don't know shit about being a lawyer."

"No," Erwin said, smiling. "They don't. I am a junior, same as you." 

"You don't look it."

"Are you saying I look young?" Erwin asked.

"No. Just the opposite." Levi said. He then added hastily, "Fuck. I'm not saying you're an old man. I'm just saying you don't look like a college student."

"An old man…" Erwin sighed mournfully, but was clearly fucking with Levi just a little. "I don't think I can recover from this."

"Fuck off." Levi found himself fighting down laughter. "Stop moping for fuck's sake, or I'll call you an old man and mean it."

"Well, should we change the subject?" Erwin asked politely. "That might help. I'm really quite wounded."

"When did you decide to be a lawyer?" Levi asked.

"Very late in high school." Erwin admitted. "You see, I wanted to be an athlete- I am a good quarterback, a decent kicker for both football and rugby...and I loved track." Erwin's smile grew a bit bitter. "However, no school would look twice at me."

"Their fucking loss." Levi said hotly. "Can't you break your 'no suing' aesthetic and get them for discrimination?"

Erwin chuckled. "Thank you, Levi, but it's not worth it any more. Besides, the cost of that kind of endeavour is far outside my capabilities."

"You're not rich?" Levi blurted out. "I assumed with the 'I dry clean everything and I'm a lawyer' thing. I mean, you're wearing a full suit for fuck's sake."

"Goodness, no." Erwin said, shaking his head. "I budget carefully. Campus laundry facilities are a nightmare on a slow day, especially with one arm. To convenience myself, I send it all to a cleaner. This suit is the only one I own."

"Then--then why are you _so intent_ on buying me a fancy dinner?" Levi felt like exploding. 

Erwin's stare grew soft, but sure. "Because I like you? I'm sorry- is this a trick question?"

Levi grit his teeth. "No. I'm just-- you're fucking weird, Erwin."

"Some might say the same about you liking me." Erwin said, but his gaze was still appraising him. He was curious at Levi's reaction, but was too polite to ask.

"It's-- look, I grew up in a shit area with shit parents and had shit partners. I'm not used to someone being genuine. You being decent is weird to me, that's all." Before Erwin could add anything, Levi added hotly, "And I'm if you pity me I swear to fucking god I'm never talking to you again."

Erwin looked at him a moment more and then just nodded. "Then I won't, for I _do_ want to talk to you again. Thank you for explaining that to me, Levi."

Levi stared at Erwin like his arm had magically grown back. "The fuck?"

"As I've said, you're a hard person to get a read on. Now I know that you might react like this again to a nice gesture, but that doesn't mean you are unhappy with me or what I've offered. At least...I don't think you are." Erwin said quietly. "Are you?"

"No." Levi blushed hot. "Are you sure you're a lawyer? You seem like a psych major at this rate."

Erwin smiled. "I say it's almost the same thing." He then added, "When did you decide to become an artist?"

"It just happened." Levi shrugged, grateful Erwin was so forgiving and could keep the conversation alive. "I've always found drawing comforting and focusing."

"Well, you're very good at it." Erwin commented.

"You're biased."

"Well...yes. But I heard Professor Reiss' critiques. She is an expert, and thinks your work is exquisite."

"Thanks." Levi fiddled with the sleeve on his coffee, feeling warm. "What made you want to be a lawyer?"

"I like the logic of it- fitting pieces together and using that ability to help others defend themselves." Erwin explained. "I someday hope to make some sort of difference, especially for those facing minor drug offenses."

"You're so decent it's kinda fucked." Levi commented. "It's…"

"Indecent?" Erwin asked lowly, raising an eyebrow. A smirk pulled at his lip, sudden and wicked.

"I--!" Levi's poor heart picked up triple time.

"As long as I’m not "shitty"." Erwin said, winked, and then sipped his coffee. It gave Levi a chance to try and calm his heart and think of something to say. Clearly, Erwin could flirt and tease like no one Levi had ever met.

"So far you aren't. What about me? I told you I was shitty, and you ignored me." Levi said.

"Hmm. No, not shitty." Erwin said, appraising him again. "Although my next question will help me make my decision."

"Yeah?" Levi asked. "What is it?"

"Do you like pineapple on your pizza?"

"What?" Levi was so surprised he laughed. "What the fuck, Erwin?"

"I'm quite serious." Erwin said, but his eyes were twinkling. "All of our future interactions rest on this question."

"I've never tried it." Levi said with a shrug. "Sorry. What about you?"

"I'm sorry- that's confidential. I wouldn't want to influence your opinion prior to trying it." Erwin said, voice full of mirth.

"You're fucking with me." Levi said, amused. "Good to know you have a sense of humor."

"Many would disagree with you." Erwin said. "I've been told I have the humor of a wet dictionary."

"I guess I'll wait and see." Levi said. "Anything about you that's fucked up?"

"I...bury my feelings into work. I hide myself behind a 'work ethic'." Erwin said seriously after a moment. "Which I know is unhealthy, but I have made no moves to change my bad habits."

"Welll...it could be a gross fetish or something." Levi tried to lighten the mood. "Or pineapples on pizza."

Erwin's extremely intense expression faded. "Don't knock it until you try it."

Levi coughed into his fist. "The fetish, or the pizza?"

Erwin laughed like a dork. It made Levi's body relax at the sound, enough to blurt out, "I have OCD tendencies when it comes to order and cleanliness. I've got good coping mechanisms and meds but I'm fucked up."

" _No_ ." Erwin suddenly sat forward, all blistering intensity again. "Please, don't ever suggest something inherent to yourself is something 'fucked up'. It can be a hindrance or something you dislike, but it is _yours_. Nothing about you or any other human being is worthless."

"Oh, fuck." Levi was still a bit bitter about his anxiety, his shit childhood and his life-altering OCD...but Erwin's passion was something he was surprised by but respected. Levi doubted he would ever be so sunshine and rainbows about his mental illness, but Erwin was clearly indifferent to what made Levi tick, the good and the bad. It made him feel secure. And _happy._

"It's funny." Erwin said, some of his blinding passion fading again. "You forget, don't you?" Erwin gestured to his stump.

"Yes," Levi admitted, a bit embarrassed. "I haven't had to think about that kind of thing. You aren't worth less. Far from it."

"Oh?" Erwin was a bit pink. "Should I be charging you for my time? Or only at the dinner?"

"Depends on the currency." Levi felt so _alive_ when flirting with Erwin. "Are we talking in business cards? Or sketches? Or…" Levi felt himself flush. "Kisses?'

Erwin put his coffee aside to give Levi his full attention. "I'd be amenable."

"Yeah?" Levi suddenly felt like he and Erwin were the only two people in the room. "What's your rate?"

"Hmm." Erwin mulled it over. "Depends on the quality of the kiss."

"You saying I'm a shit kisser?" Levi asked.

"Oh no. _Far_ from it." Erwin's voice had dropped what felt like a full octave. "You know how to build the intensity, Levi. A perfect, light kiss is teasing. It's good, but it's not enough." He leaned closer. "Your kisses that take my breath away...that is the currency I want."

"What's your rate, old man?" Levi asked, heart hammering. 

"One hundred." Erwin said. "I feel as if I am worth at least one hundred kisses."

"No. One thousand." Levi upped it. "Don't sell yourself short. You get one hundred just for how you look in that suit." 

Erwin flushed that beautiful pinkish red again, but he offered Levi his hand. "Alright, then. One thousand kisses."

"Sold." Levi shook his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Erwin flushed that beautiful pinkish red again, but he offered Levi his hand. "Alright, then. One thousand kisses."_

_"Sold." Levi shook his hand._

"We never settled on your sketches, you know." Erwin told him.

"Yeah. We'll get there." Levi said, feeling like he was going to explode. What was it about Erwin, so eloquent and ridiculous that Levi was so in love with? Was it the way he spoke with passion? Was it the way he carried himself? Was it his gentle, seemingly endless patience? Whatever it was, Levi was resisting the urge to yank him in for a kiss on the spot.

After finishing their coffee and settling on a "cost" for Erwin's time, Erwin suggested they take a walk around campus. Somehow, Levi found the courage to hold Erwin's hand. He felt peaceful and ridiculously, stupidly happy to be walking around campus with Erwin Smith, hand in hand.

"I was rather hoping to take you to dinner quickly." Erwin looked down at him. "As soon as possible, in fact."

"I mean, I want to go too, but what's the rush?" Levi asked. "This is great too...just…" he felt himself flush as he squeezed Erwin's hand.

"Well…" Erwin looked around, confirmed no one was near, and said plainly, "The dinner will be lovely, and is key to you knowing that I am not a shitty person. Once that has been established, I can…" He cleared his throat. "I can fuck you, if you're still interested."

Levi's brain took a moment to restart. "Who says I'm a bottom, old man?"

"I--my apologies, I shouldn't have assum-,"

"I can. I would." Levi cut him off, heart hammering. "I usually do. But I  _ will  _ fuck you one day."

"I look forward to it." Erwin said hoarsely. 

"Let's do one sketch. One big, detailed, ridiculous sketch. Whatever I want." Levi bargained, heart hammering. "And you can take me to that fancy dinner."

Erwin stopped walking. "Tonight?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"I...no. You look like shit." Levi said. "I want to draw you all the time, but this sketch is going to be special. I don't want you to look tired for this one."

"I-!” Erwin flushed at Levi’s comment. “I’d let you draw me all the time, but...fair enough." Erwin squeezed his hand. "I--thank you, Levi."

"Whatever." Levi found himself flushing under Erwin's warm, soft gaze. His eyes had far too much promise in them for Levi to handle all at once. "So, where are we going for dinner?"

"Pyxis' Grill." 

Levi choked. " _ What?  _ That place is so fucking expensive!"

"Yes." Erwin said, gaze intense. "It is."

"They won't even let me in the fucking door, Erwin." Levi said. "Isn't it black tie only?"

"It is." Erwin repeated.

"I don't have a suit." Levi said. "The fanciest restaurant I've ever been to is like, an upgraded McDonalds."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to go there." Erwin said quietly. 

"No, I--fuck. Hold on. Let me think." Levi said, and paced in front of Erwin a few times. The larger man waited patiently. "It's black tie only. They got all that fancy silverware and shit?"

"Yes."

"Shit. Alright. I can Google that. And it will be clean, obviously, so that's...good." Levi talked himself down. "A suit. I don't have one. Does it have to be black tie? I've got black jeans without holes in them."

"No jeans." Erwin said evenly. "I will buy you a suit if that's what it takes."

"Absolutely not. You can't afford that kind of shit." Levi said, frustrated.

"What if I  _ want  _ to buy you a suit?" Erwin asked, voice getting intense. "What if I want to buy you lots of things?"

"Jesus fuck, you're hornier than I am." Levi felt like he'd been slapped. Erwin hid it well behind such a calm, handsome facade that it surprised him every time. "Are you fucking with me?"

"No." Erwin rested his hand on Levi's back. "I'm not. If the sketch is to be of whatever you want, I get to buy you a suit."

"A cheap one." Levi bargained. 

Erwin stared at him for a moment before offering his hand to shake. "Deal."

"Does it bother you?" Levi found himself asking, suddenly a bit insecure. "That I'm this particular?"

"No." Erwin sounded puzzled. "I could ask you the same question."

"Alright." Feeling lighter than before, Levi tugged him to resume walking. "When and where are we doing the suit thing?"

"You are right that I am tired today." Erwin admitted. "And I'd like to put my full energies into getting you fitted for a suit. Is tomorrow morning at Ral's Tailoring Studio alright, say...9 am?"

"Yeah. I'll skip my communications class." Levi shrugged. When Erwin sent him a stern look, Levi countered with, "It's one class. A  _ required  _ comm class. It's literally just a bunch of videos on giving a speech. I'm already crass as fuck so the class is useless."

"Fair enough." Erwin said, smiling a little. 

It took effort to part ways. Levi tugged him down by the tie for a kiss, but then made sure to smooth it neat again before he let Erwin leave. 

The smell of his aftershave would stay with Levi for the rest of the day.

<<>>

The next morning, Levi gleefully got on the city bus to go to the tailor instead of his class. He normally  _ loathed  _ every second on the filthy city bus, but the exciting premise of spending the morning with Erwin helped to temper his discomfort.

Still, he had to scrub his hands thoroughly with hand sanitizer and rub each nail bed six times exactly to be sure his skin wasn't going to break out in hives. He then shed his jacket and stuffed it into his backpack, in the sectioned pocket he specifically kept for "dirtied" clothes. Whenever Levi took the bus, he shed his outer layer. That way the dirt was shed off of him too. It was the best compromise he’d found to keeping his head without going home immediately to shower.

The tailor raised an eyebrow at him when he stepped into the store. Levi's clothes were all spotless, but they were cheap. His jeans had holes in the knees and were faded from wear.

"Levi." Erwin called to him from a rack at the back of the store, waving. 

"The shopkeeper already hates me." Levi muttered as he drew even with Erwin, feeling out of place. "You sure about this?"

"There is nowhere that you don't belong." Erwin said firmly. "And I believe he is more distressed at the state of your jeans than you. Mr. Ral is a very accomplished tailor, and has a high respect for clothing."

"Uh...sure." Levi said. "So, a suit?"

"Yes." Erwin flipped through the display. "I'm choosing the fabric. Am I right you'd prefer something hypoallergenic and easy to clean?"

"Yes." Levi said fervently. 

"Hmm… but viscose and polyester are so…" Erwin frowned at the rack, flipping through the options.

"Cheap?" Levi said firmly. "That's what we agreed on, old man."

"But Levi, feel this wool. The lining is-,"

"Nope." Levi said firmly. "I just need to get in the door, Erwin. I'm not a fucking sugar baby."

He'd said that a little too loudly. Mr. Ral's eyes were wide at the counter as he tried to mind his own business basting a button hole.

"Alright. Then I recommend this navy." Erwin said. "It's a classic, and is easy to care for."

"Sold." Levi shrugged. 

"As for the shirt…" Erwin looked wonderful as he moved to a new rack, deep in thought. Levi followed him, admiring the man more than the clothes he was looking at. Even in a ridiculous sweater/collared shirt combination and jeans, Erwin looked divine. "A classic white should do nicely. Spandex and cotton blend alright with you?"

"Yes?" Levi shrugged. 

Hm. And the tie…" Erwin held up a ring of sample swatches to Levi's face. Erwin offered him a wicked look. "Pink?"

"Fuck off." Levi laughed.

"Most of the colors would look wonderful on you. It will be troublesome deciding…" Erwin dropped the compliment so casually. It made Levi flush a little.

"Then literally anything is fine." Levi said gruffly. "What about plain black? If I ever get another suit I could reuse the tie and the shirt."

Erwin sent him a grin. "Planning ahead. Smart." He then offered up a bright yellow tie patterned with flowers and asked, “Are you sure I can’t persuade you to wear this one?”

“Fuck  _ off,”  _ Levi laughed, then hastily muffled his laugh into a cough when he noticed Mr. Ral’s eyes getting even wider. “Fuck. Sorry.”

“We are paying customers.” Erwin shrugged, all confidence. “Do you have dress shoes?”

“I’ve got a pair of Doc Martens that aren’t fucked yet.” Levi said. “No one would ever know.”

“No.” Erwin said immediately, heading for the shoe section. “I refuse to let you wear combat boots with a suit.”

“I’ve known you for what- three days? And we already bicker like an old married couple.” Levi said, drawing even with him again. 

“Well, as you said yesterday, we are both very particular.” Erwin commented, unbothered. “Black shoes will look very nice, I think. What size are you?”

“Five.” When Erwin looked at him incredulously, Levi added, flushing, “One fucking comment and you’re dead.” 

Erwin wordlessly sidled down to the children’s section, grinning like an idiot. In a perfectly even voice, he said, “I believe we can find a size five down here.”

“Fuck it. I’m going barefoot.”

“We agreed you’d get a suit.”

“Shoes aren’t part of a suit.”

“Ah, I see. I shall have to go barefoot the next time I am in court.”

Levi huffed, folding his arms. “Fine. Yes, the kid shoes will fit.” He took the right size, seeing as Erwin had his hand full with the color swatches. 

Erwin leaned close, bent down, and said in a very low voice, “You look delectable when you’re embarrassed.”

“I will fucking kill you.” Levi’s words were harsh, but had no real feeling in them. “We’ll see how good  _ you  _ look when I’m drawing you with a raging stiffy.”

Erwin practically choked, pulling away, a delightful blush touching his cheeks. 

"And trust me." Levi managed to say. "You'll look…"

"Are you two gentlemen finding everything alright?" The tailor called nervously.

"Fine, thanks. I won't let him spend anymore." Levi left Erwin and went to the counter. After a moment, Erwin followed.

"Thanks for your patience, Mr. Ral. I'd like to buy my friend here a suit." Erwin greeted the tailor politely. "In the navy."

"Are you...hmm, 145 pounds?" The tailor asked, looking Levi up and down.

"Holy shit. 143." Levi answered. 

"And your height? Five foot two?" 

"Five foot  _ three." _ Levi stressed.

"Hmm. You most likely need a size 38. Chest is thirty six inches? Waist at 30?"

"Uh…?" Levi was at a loss. "I thought only women get their chests measured."

Mr. Ral looked mortified. "No, valued customer, men do as well. If you'd step this way, please."

Levi felt hot as Erwin watched him get measured for the suit, his gaze heavy. Levi felt pinned beneath it, like he had drawing Erwin and meeting his gaze for the first time.

<<>>

The tailoring was worse.

Standing on a small block, Levi tried not to fidget. He'd put on a 'rack' suit and shirt that matched the swatches Erwin had picked. From there, Mr. Ral began tailoring the suit down to fit Levi  _ perfectly _ .

He wasn't ansty to have someone else touch him like he usually would be; Mr. Ral was a very clean man. The  _ problem  _ was Erwin.

The man was sitting in that same kingly slouch from the drawing class, eyes keen on Levi. He felt like his feet had been nailed to the block as Erwin stared up at him, eyes even and challenging. His gaze frequently swept Levi head to toe, outright ogling him.

Levi gained some sympathy for the models. Erwin  _ stared _ so intently at him that he felt like he was going to explode. Levi wanted to kiss him, to draw him, to sit in his lap and ride him until-!

_ No! _ Levi forced his thoughts to funerals, dead puppies, and body odor- anything to chase away even the slightest risk of a boner.

Meanwhile, Erwin had moved on to staring at where his dick was in his trousers. When Erwin dared to look up through his lashes and lick his lips at Levi behind the tailor's back, Levi choked on his own spit.

Mr. Ral seemed to know what they were up to regardless of how they tried to hide it. He meekly offered to bring Levi a glass of water, clearly uncomfortable. Levi had to decline, feeling bad. He couldn't verify the glass he'd receive was clean enough for his standards, and he didn't want to embarass Erwin and Mr. Ral with obsessively wiping the rim three times each direction.

Through it all, Erwin stared and stared, building the tension until Levi felt warm and reckless. 

Thankfully Mr. Ral was a quick and experienced tailor. The torment of being inspected so thoroughly and ogled outright only lasted for about an hour. The suit, tailoring, and shoes came out to  _ two hundred dollars. _ Levi tried to talk Erwin out of it, but the taller man wouldn't hear a word of it. Poor Mr. Ral watched the two of them argue, looking nervous yet, but he clearly knew Erwin well and was a very polite man. Still, he seemed relieved as they stepped out of the shop.

"Ah, excellent.” Erwin sighed, looking pleased. “You are very handsome in a suit, Levi. Thank you for indulging me.”

“We made a deal.” Levi said. Still feeling hot under his collar, he waited until they were out of sight of the tailor shop’s windows before yanking the front of Erwin’s sweater to pull the man down to his height. “That deal didn’t include you staring at me like I’m-!”

“What? A nude model?” Erwin asked, the challenge back in his gaze. “I would love to see something like that. Was it difficult to focus with someone staring at you like that?”

“You-!” Levi flushed. “You know it was. Ass.”

“I couldn’t look away.” Erwin said. “But I apologize. I wanted you to feel attractive, not uncomfortable.”

“Who said I was uncomfortable?” Levi retorted, pulling Erwin down closer. 

“Even better.” Erwin kissed him, the sweetness in his kiss quickly melting away into something urgent, fast, and desperate. He tugged Levi in closer by the waist, bending him over his arm a little so he didn’t have to strain his back. Levi found he didn’t mind it. He gripped Erwin’s face and along the back of his shoulders and kissed him until his lungs burned.

“Goddamn it,” Levi panted as they broke apart. “Why do I always want to let you fuck me when we’re in public?”

“Are you saying you’d like some privacy?” Erwin asked, letting go of his waist to neaten his hair, smile fond but eyes predatory.

“I--yeah. But tonight.” Levi forced himself to set a boundary. He was so fucking head-over-heels that he wanted to do this  _ right.  _ Getting to know Erwin and setting a pace would be better in the long run than rushing it. He wanted to savor it, not squander it. “I’ve got shit to do; homework and cleaning and stuff. I can meet you at Pyxis’ Grill, and then...draw you.”

“I--yes.” Erwin was a bit hoarse at that proposition. “That sounds perfect. I have a reservation for seven pm.”

“Fine.” Levi said, shrugging. “We’ll do my place after. It’ll be clean, and I’m not humping all of my art shit across town.”

“Then it’s a…” Erwin stared at him for a moment, and then said with iron certainty, “It’s a date. I’m looking forward to this evening.”

“You’re such a fucking dork.” Levi couldn’t help but smile at him. “I’ll see you at seven. Kiss me goodbye.”

When they finally untangled from one another, Levi barely had time to make it to his bus. The memory of the hot wetness of Erwin’s mouth helped to temper his discomfort on the bus the entire ride home.


End file.
